


11:11 Make a Wish (Levi x Reader)

by tooruftlevi



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooruftlevi/pseuds/tooruftlevi
Summary: (Y/N) is a girl who loves AoT/SnK, especially, Eren. Yes that's right, you love Eren and hate Levi."11:11 I wish I could live in an anime, specifically, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin"Next time you woke up, you're in AoT/SnK, and is forced to be with Levi rather than Eren. Would that be a reason to fall for Levi? Would he fall for you too?





	1. 11:11

 

You've always hated how the wind blows in this recked but stunning place, Earth. How there's 24 hours in a day, but is always not enough. A place where everyone seeks 'money', but for what? To find happiness? What a joke. Like you can live in Shingeki no Kyojin and make love with your loving anime characters with money.

_**Your POV** _

"(Y/N) IT'S TIME TO EAT!", Mom shouted.

"Coming!", you said as you went out of your room and down the stairs.

You sat down on your favorite chair, in your favorite spot in the dining room as you waited for your mom to bring the food.

"Say, (Y/N), I've heard you made quite a scene in school, this morning", said father.

"I did", you plainly confirmed.

"What did really happen? Why did you do that?", said mother.

"She said 'Levi is 100% cooler and more popular than Eren. Which is why they changed the storyline in its movie adaptation' which really pissed me off", you explained.

As you were about to put the spoon in your mouth, your mom grabbed your hands with a worried expression written on her face.

"We think—", mom said but was interrupted by dad. "You should stop watching anime, mainly Attack on Titan", father finished.

"You mean, Shingeki no Kyojin? Oh! Must've misheard you, oh well—", you said and tried to be positive until you were interrupted by dad.

"You heard me... and I'm serious", said dad.

You froze, dropped your spoon and stood up. Drank your water and waited for their reason. Dad ate like nothing happened, mom held your hand tighter than before and even more anxious than before. You inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to keep yourself calm and not to disrespect your parents.

"I lost my appetite. Thanks for the food though. Really appreciate it, mom", you sarcastically said and went back in my room.

You locked the door as usual and headed for your bed. Opened your phone and stared at your lockscreen, which is Eren, until it automatically turned off. You put it down, on your stomach and stared at the clock in front of you, you realized the time was 11:11. You know what they say, 'you make a wish when 11:11 comes'.

"11:11 I wish I could live in an anime, specifically, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin", you said with a smile, hoping it'd come real.

You could feel your eyes getting heavier and heavier, and so you closed your eyes agreeing to "just take a nap".

**_Ring. Ring. RING!_ **

"UGH! SHUT UP ALARM CLOCK!", you yelled. "Oh actually, It's not my alarm clock?", you asked yourself.

You looked at the time. It's still 11:11. ' _Wait... Did I freeze time?', you thought._

You removed your blanket and sat on the edge of your bed, stared at your door knob.

_'Do I go out? Or what?', you thought._

A few minutes have passed for you. It may have just been a dream, if not, your clock might be jammed.

You decided to stand up and looked at the time again. It changed it's now 12:11.

_'Maybe I didn't froze the time. How dumb of me, I must've been confused. After all, I'm not very good at reading clocks. I'll just go back to sleep', you thought._

You looked on your bed and found your blanket floating and marks from where you sat earlier. Where the marks look like someone else's still sitting on it.

"WHAT THE FUDGE IS HAPPENING?!", you yelled in shook but tried to keep yourself calm.

"Oh gosh! I need fresh air!", you said.

As you turned around to face your door, you suddenly felt dizzy. Eyes heavier than earlier. Your sight got blurry, you think you fell but couldn't feel yourself on the ground. You feel nothing. Your... numb.

The next thing you know you woke up sleeping on a grass, wearing... your P.E. uniform? You could hear crowds calling your name as if they're cheering on you.

"(L/N)! Are you alright?!", Sir Leo, your P.E. teacher said.

"What? What's happening? Where am I? S-sir Leo? Is that you?", you asked, fighting the light rays blinding you.

"YES (Y/N) THAT IS SIR LEO! AND I'M LIANNE! REMEMBER? NO? I'M YOUR BESTFRIEND! PLEASE SAY YOU'RE NOT HAVING AN AMNES—", Lianne yelled but was interrupted by Chris' hand.

"Has this happened before?", you asked.

Lianne punched Chris to get his hands off her mouth then said, "OMG! Is that a sign you're having an amnesia?"

"She's probably just shocked," Sir Leo scanned the area, "Enzo! Bring (Y/N) to the clinic", Sir Leo ordered.

Enzo brought you to the clinic, together with Lianne. As you and Lianne entered the clinic, Enzo left. You went inside to look for the school nurse, but was not found.

"Okay. Looks like the school nurse is not here", you stated.

"Hey, (Y/N)," Lianne looked down at her feet, "Don't take this personal, but I think that Levi is 100% cooler and more popular than Eren. Which is why they changed the storyline in its movie adaptation", Lianne said.

We stared for a few seconds, you were trying to process what was happening. You came to realize that this has happened before, except it's Lianne who said 'Levi is 100% cooler and more popular than Eren. Which is why they changed the storyline in its movie adaptation' in this timeline.

You walked near the window and opened it. You could feel the wind, same but there's something lacking. Something's off today. You turned to face Lianne.

"I think I forked up time", you said. The wind blew harder, hair waving with the wind. 

"What did you do?", she replied.

You explained Lianne what happened, after that, it started raining, people ran to go inside the school, some opening their umbrellas. Lianne looked more serious than before.

"Can I punch you?", she asked out of nowhere.

"What?", you asked back.

The next thing you know you were put to sleep, by Lianne's punch. You opened your eyes and found yourself sleeping on the grass again.

_'Holy sheep! I'm stuck on this day?!', you thought._

You thought you're living the same day again, but there were no cheering but loud footsteps. There is grass but taller than the one you slept on previously. You decided to sit down, you saw trees, then heard clops from behind you. You turned around to see people on horses with a certain formation, and a huge wall behind them.

"A TITAN IS BEHIND YOU!", they shouted.

You stood up and asked, "A WHAT IS BEHIND ME?"

The footsteps got louder and louder and louder until you can feel the dirt shaking. Then you came to realize, "I'm in Shingeki no Kyojin and a titan is right behind me", you thought out loud.

Your eyes got bigger, heart beat faster, You weren't scared of the titan at all. You decided not to move, the fact that Eren might save you. So you grabbed your very chance to be saved by him, you couldn't help it but grin and shouted, "HELP ME EREN!".

You closed your eyes, you didn't care if you would die, you're suicidal anyway. You're that one person, who is always used by the P.E. teachers to be the school representative in return for high grades. So, basically people started hating you, 'cause with you always being the representative, others lose chance to be one. Then they called you 'Sir Leo's mistress', yes, your life is horrible.

You even have family problems. Most of your friends are just using you. You've always laughed, like, all time time, but did you really mean it? There's nothing worth for you to even wait for and live your life until you obtain it.

But now that you're here, you know to yourself you're not going to die. Because Eren is going to save you from the titan that lies behind you.

You were so caught up with thoughts you forgot what was currently happening. You decided to open your eyes and— you felt someone grabbed you.

"You alright, brat?", a man with black undercut hair and a monotone voice asked. And yes it's Levi out of a hundred or fewer people in this expedition.

"Nope. I absolutely am be glad to be just eaten by a titan", you answered.


	2. Unbelievably Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize you're kinda taking a liking with Levi.

_**Your POV** _

"You alright, brat?", a man with black undercut hair and a monotone voice asked. And yes it's Levi out of a hundred or fewer people in this expedition.

"Nope. I absolutely am be glad to be just eaten by a titan", you answered.

"Oi shitty glasses!", Levi shouted.

"What now, shorty?", Hanji asked while keeping her head forward.

"I found a test subject... actually a food for Sawny and Bean", Levi answered.

Hanji looked sternly at Levi, clearly in shock just for Levi making a joke. It's just not so casual for him to joke, especially right now that they're in an expedition.

"Hey Hanji! You see, Levi's gonna melt if you continue staring at him like that", you said with a smirk expecting a blush from Hanji.

"Oh? I see. Someone's getting a little jellybean, isn't she?", Hanji said with a smirk.

Cheeks tinted pink, heart flutters. Erwin went slower to be in lined with Levi and Hanji.

"I think we should cancel this expedition", Erwin suggested out of nowhere.

"True," he looked back at you, "it'd be harder fighting with a brat"

You were shocked by what Levi said, it made you hate him even more. But what was more shocking was how your hands manage to end on Levi's waist. Considering you felt that there was kind of a 'good' in him.

As Erwin fired a flare, signing to 'retreat', you seemed to forget you hands on Levi's waist. You felt the wind blow harder, body felt weightless.

And... your vision slowly started to fade, as if you're waking up from this nightmare, which on my behalf, a way to reach the love of my life.

"Levi", you said.

He halfway turned his head to check you out, then said, "What is it sleepyhead?"

"Your hair... smells ridiculously great", you said incautious of your words, with a smile formed on your face.

Up until halfway reaching Wall Rose, silence have dwelled the two of you. That is when you came to realize that maybe, when they reach Wall Rose, that is when you wake up from this something you don't even know what to call anymore.

"Tell Eren I love him, please, if ever I never reach him", you said with a partly happy and anxious expression written on your face.

"Tch", you heard, but was not sure who. Though you suspect Levi, I never knew why he would reply that way.

First, it's impossible he has a crush on you, or even attracted on you. Second, maybe it was because you were being too dramatic, exactly how you usually are.

"It's okay to sleep... on me. Just one condition", Levi said out of nowhere.

"Like I'd ever sleep on you", you said, then looked on the side to see the view better and removed your hands on his waist.

You don't understand yourself. At first you thought it's okay to put your hands on his waist. Right now, you felt awkward, as if it meant that... you're more than friends.

"Anyway, the name's (Y/N)", you said, looking back at his form.

_**Levi's POV** _

I couldn't really say I have someone I love, but I know there's someone I cared the most, among the others... Petra Ral.

I never showed my feelings, obviously it's because I need to focus on my job. Next is because I don't want her to worry too much for me. I also don't want to fall for her completely and especially that I've always failed to show her no matter how hard I try.

"Are we close yet?", (Y/N) asked.

"Why? Excited to see your lover? Eren?", I replied with my usual monotone voice.

With (Y/N), I felt comfortable, like I can be myself with a brat like her, but it's not like I like her.

"Well, not actually my lover. You see... we've never m—", (Y/N) said but suddenly stopped.

_**Your POV** _

"Well, not actually my lover. You see... we've never m—", you said but suddenly stopped as soon as you saw every horse stopped and realized that you've reached Wall Rose.

"WE'RE HERE?! ALREADY?! HOLY SHEEP WHERE HAS THE TIME GONE?!", you shouted in complete shock.

"Tch. Calm yourself", Levi said, ruining your mood.

You looked at your side to find Hanji, she seemed to notice you looking and smiled at you. You smiled back but it felt really awkward, you bet she thinks your attracted to Levi.

As the gate began to open you felt, numb and saw nothing but darkness. Though, you heard some things.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Is she dead?!", a voice that seems to be Hanji.

"Tch. Shut up four-eyes!", words that could only be Levi's.

Of all the dreams life could let me have, why do you have to be stuck with Levi? But you had to admit it, you really did enjoy this ride. And if these were to be your last breathe in this stunning chaos, it would probably be, "Thank you for the memories".

"We're home (Y/N)," he whispered "So don't make me regret picking you up bridal style".

You chuckled, forced to open your eyes. You hated it, the way he acted around you, the way he looks like in this position, it's just... exquisitely loving.

Or so you think, you already fell for him. It's just, you were born in different worlds. Which they call forbidden love, yet you feel it that, you, are what they would call, soulmates.

"You know, I'm gonna melt if you continue staring at me like that", he joked with a monotone voice.

You slightly smiled but then, Levi looked serious than ever. He put you down, slowly. Letting you land on your feet.

You looked at where he was staring at and they're two titans, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and the love of your life, Eren Jaeger. Last but not the least, Eren's fading titan form.

From that exact moment, you realized all the bullshirts about you ever loving Levi— a cold hearted man who's had an extremely cold hearted childhood he probably and absolutely deserve.

You had to admit though, he looked awesome killing titans like that.

As he stood on one of the titans he annihilated, he halfway turned his head to Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

"Hey, you brats," he scanned through Eren's fading titan form, "what's going on here?".

And right there, you realized, you're living in the exact timeline the story in the series follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making this story slow paced on focused on one thing and the romance was kinda quick! don't worry bc the next chapter would be a almost filled with hatred.


	3. In the Courthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to partake in the hearing of "whether Eren will be handed to Military Poloce Brigade or Survey Corps"

_**Your POV** _

"Geez Mike! Stop sniffing will you?!", you said and kept staring at Eren.

"It's his nature," you saw Hanji turn her head on the edge of your sight, "had a love quarrel?", Hanji inquired.

"Levi?! Oh! That was—", you said but was interrupted.

"I'm not talking about Levi", Hanji teased.

You found yourself blushing and now you're confused. Eren caught your eyes, but your heart seemed to be stolen by Levi, for the current moment, it's not official.

**_4 hours ago_ **

"Where are we going?", you asked.

"It's none of your business", Levi casually stated.

"What's wrong with you?", you asked.

"A mere citizen shouldn't poke her head into some shits she's not supposed to be involved to", he said with a monotone voice.

And so you thought, for one moment in your life... there was good in Levi. A soft side, despite his daring looks, cold steely eyes and a sharp tongue. You actually believed on it, the false acts.

_**4 hours later** _

"We're here!", Hanji exclaimed.

You couldn't do anything but stare at Eren, and couldn't think of anything but what happened earlier with Levi.

As the door in front of you opened that leads to the courthouse opens, you felt someone grabbed your shoulder.

"You're talking with me", an extremely familiar voice whom you suspect Levi is.

You turned around, looked at him straight in his eyes, "You're the worst", you muttered under your breath.

He grabbed your hand and dragged you through the hallway. _'What does he want now?',_ is the only thing you could've thought of. The hallway were hollow which made every step the two of you made sound like clops.

Levi stopped, "We're here", he said plainly.

"Just what exactly is it that you want now?!", your voice echoed through the hallway.

He ignored you continuing to unlock the door. It opened.

"Get inside and take the seat. We settle things inside my office", Levi ordered.

You followed his command. Levi sat down, facing you as you averted your gaze as hatred fill your heart.

"State your name", Levi ordered.

"(F/N) (L/N)", you answered still avoiding his eyes.

He handed you every record of people having the same name as you, (Y/N) and obviously, none has matched.

"You have no such record wherein you once or ever lived inside the walls, who are you really, (Y/N) (L/N)?", Levi said, eyes never leaving you.

"I'll tell you," you paused to think what were you doing "if you let me partake in the court", you managed to finish and finally, look at him straight to his steely eyes.

"You can't", Levi rejected your offer.

"What? Why?!", you asked and wrinkled your eyebrows.

"What are your intentions then?", Levi asked as he took a sip of tea that seemed to be sitting on his desk for days.

"I intend to protect my lover", you stated with dedication.

"Listen, if you d—"

"You listen to me, Levi. Eren Jaeger, is a special type of a titan. He'd be able to control himself and be of use to humanity. So, will you let such a weapon be handed over to Military Police Brigade and be dissected?", words slipped out of your mouth without cautious.

"It's Corporal Levi for you Miss (L/N)", Levi corrected you.

You took a long breath before finally speaking, "Corporal Levi, would you let such an opportunity to actually save humanity slip in your hands? The choice is all yours, Corporal Levi", you finished and made every 'Corporal Levi' sound sarcastic.

A few minutes of staring in each other's eyes have passed and you never really noticed how you've adored his steely gray eyes. As both of you continue your almost seemingly staring contest, he blinked.

"YOU BLINKED! YOU LOST!", you rejoiced, "how's that? Corporal Levi?", you added.

"We weren't playing staring contest,", he stated then stood up, he then went beside you and leaned closer, "but you are indeed good, I'll take your offer as a repay for your efforts", he finished and patted your head.

Everything went well, you didn't even spend such a long time in his office, but there's one problem... you're frozen with pink dusted on your cheeks. That's not all, Levi also saw you like that as he waited for you to leave his office.

"Take your time, it's not my lost if you missed Jaeger's hearing anyway", Levi said and left the room, you knew it was a normal thing for him to say, until you saw him smile as he turned his back at you.

You couldn't move an inch, in fact, you might've actually forgot about Eren and regret the hate you've kept to Levi.

"Oi!", he shouted still has his back turned.

"W-what?", you stuttered.

"Tch. Just get your ass up, Jaeger might've actually be dissected by now", he replied.

You stood up without a reply and headed straight back to the courthouse without turning to see Levi. You walked straight, thinking it's the right way, hearing every step Levi takes.

"Do you even know where you're going?", Levi asked making you stop.

"Of course not! Stupid!", you shouted.

Words echoing throughout the place. Still not turning to face the man that lies behind you and the key to the courthouse.

"Ohhh? Says the girl who might've never really existed and yet pretends to know the way", Levi said.

You immediately turned to face him and said, "It's woman, for your information"

Levi went closer and closer and closer. Then, grabbed onto your waist.

"Well then," he said and leaned in closer, "can this woman handle", his breathe touching your lips, "this?", he finished.

You quickly pushed him, eyes larger, heart faster.

"Guess that settles it", Levi said as he walked straight pass you.

"So I was headed to the courthouse! And what settles it?", you said pretending to be excited to hide the fact you were shaking the whole time.

"The fact that you've never really had your first kiss, haven't you?", Levi asked.

He was right and it ruins the fact that he was the first guy to reach that close!

"Oh hey! WE'RE FINALLY HERE!", you exclaimed and changed the topic.

Levi opened the door for you and there you are still confused. A gentleman with a sharp tongue? Wow. Just wow.

The courthouse was noisy, everyone seems to be talking, causing you not being able to understand a bit. Despite all of the noise and the complexity of the situation, you enter the courthouse and kindly accepted Levi's offer.

"Excuse me?", said the judge.

Silence dwelled the room as every head turned on you. You even spotted Hanji smiling at you as if she were to dissect you instead. Also Erwin who seemed serious. You gulped and was about to introduce yourself. Levi then entered the courthouse and closed the door behind him.

"Corporal Levi your honor," Levi introduced, now having the spotlight, "and a special guest," he continued, "now...", he said as he went straight to Eren, "knowing the fact that you can turn into a titan, what would you use that for?", he finished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey theeere! sorry for updating after a long time :c but there u have it and I hope you enjoyed it! c:

**Author's Note:**

> i accept criticism!


End file.
